Not So Sure
by FyreTwilighter
Summary: During New Moon, Edward left but then came back a little while later. Before he left, he slept with Bella and unknowingly got her pregnant. Changed name
1. Back with Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. I wish I could claim the title of the creator of Edward Cullen and the Twilight world, but sadly, it is not in my gene pool! Lol, no idea where in the world that came from.

Not So

Chapter One

Back with Complications

I appraised myself in my full length mirror. Smiling at my reflection I kissed the first two fingers of my right hand and pressed them to the lips of my reflection. My outfit was absolutely stunning, daisy dukes, six inch stiletto heels, and a form fitting, dark blue, tube top. Which was over a dark brown, string, top; my top bared two inches of my stomach above the waistband of my shorts when I lifted my arms. My hair I pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of my neck.

When I heard the horn of Jessica's used, black, Sentra beep, I went down the stairs, picked up my denim, oversized purse and my knee length, dark blue, denim, trench coat-like jacket that tied in the front. I hopped into Jessica's car we took off down the street singing along with the radio at the top of our voices.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did, and I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better  
Then any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me.  
Girl, I was it. Look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.  
No, no, no, you know, it will always just be me.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster!

So, testosterone boys and harlequin s:  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
[Repeat x2]

So, I guess we're back to us. Oh cameraman, swing the focus!  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up, pick up.

Oh, now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in,  
and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I sure hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention.  
Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster.

So, testosterone boys and harlequin s:  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
[Repeat x2]

Dance to this beat.  
[Repeat x3]

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better  
Than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me.  
Girl, I was it. Look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.  
No, no, no, you know, it will always just be me.

Let's get these teen hearts beating  
Faster, faster!

So, testosterone boys and harlequin s:  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
[Repeat x2]

So, testosterone boys and harlequin s:  
Dance to this beat

So, testosterone boys and harlequin s:  
Dance to this beat, and hold a lover close.

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.

Once we arrived at the school, I noticed in the parking space that was usually empty, sat a very familiar, shiny, silver, Volvo. My mouth dropped open and I gasped. Swinging my gaze to Jessica's I saw that her expression mirrored my own. After a minute, a sort of evil plan formed in my head. My wide open mouth turned into a wide mischievous smile.

"Bella, why are you smiling? When they first left you were like the living ! Now, we find out that they are back, and you're smiling?" her tone questioned my sanity.

"I just realized that they have never seen the "new" Bella. Today is going to be such fun! I mean, even if he doesn't love me any more, he is still a guy. Won't today just be absolutely lovely?" I asked gleefully my smile growing even wider.

"You are absolutely amazing Bella Swan! I just love how your mind works," Jessica giggled.

There wasn't a soul in sight so I knew that we were to hurry if we didn't want to be late. When I got of Jessica's car, I put my coat on and tied it, so all you could see was skin and my heels. No one would know what I was wearing underneath the coat.

"Jessica, do you think you could do me a favor? Could you please not think about me at all? Edward is very intuitive, and he can read people pretty easily, so just don't think about me, alright?" I asked, my mouth twisting a bit when I said his name.

"Of, course Bella," she replied her face just a little bit confused.

I didn't have single class with any of the Cullens and neither did I see any of them. But everywhere I went, people were whispering and talking about the Cullens. Jess and I both had Spanish right before lunch so we walked to lunch together. We ran into Mike Newton and Frank Loris once we hit the cafeteria and they joined us.

"Hey, Bella, what's with the coat? Are you even wearing anything underneath of it?" Mike asked jokingly but with an undertone of curiosity.

I reached over and smacked him. It's none of your business and yes I am, not that you really needed to know. But it is getting just a bit hot in here," I said fanning myself. I untied the strings of my coat, slid it off my shoulders, and folded it in half over my arm. "See, clothes."

"Man, you look hot Bella," Frank breathed.

"I try," I laughed and we opened the cafeteria doors. We swept through and immediately everyone turned to look at us. I figured they were waiting for the Cullens to come in. But once they say it was just us, they all looked away and went back to eating and talking. We went and stood in the lunch line and took our trays over to the table we always sat at. Eric, Katie, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike, Frank, Jessica, and I always sat at the same table with a couple of freshman. I plopped myself down in Frank's lap and his arms slid around my waist. Jessica took my lead and sat down in Mike's lap. Whereas Jessica was Mike, I was just fooling around with Frank and he knew it. I hadn't been in anything serious since Edward left and none of the guys tried to make me. Probably because of their insecurities, I mean, even the guys know that Edward is hot. Not in the ed way, but that he is physically perfect and nobody wants to be a runner-up to that. Ten minutes later the cafeteria doors opened again. The only reason I knew the doors had opened was that everybody stopped talking. Frank and I were lip-locked and not really paying much attention. After everybody fell silent, I pulled away from Frank and turned to look at the doors licking my kiss swollen lips. And there they were, five, pale, perfect, figures walking towards the table that they had always sat at and that had remained empty since they left. Nobody wanted to sit there, the guys because they were afraid of my wrath and the s didn't want to be stuck sitting by themselves.

They didn't even look in my direction although I was staring right at them. After they sat down, Emmett glared at everybody and everybody's heads swiveled away in fear of Emmett's glare.

"Jess, I am going to go over and talk to them. Do you want to come with me?" I asked her motioning with my head over to the Cullen table. She pursed her lips and thought for a second and then nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll come with you and I'll continue to do what you asked to do this morning," she reassured me.

"I'm coming with you," Angela put in.

I looked over at her, stood up and nodded my head. She smiled at me and we three headed over to the Cullen table. I could feel everybody's eyes on the backs of our heads. I turned to look at them and glare. It didn't work as well as Emmett's did, but a lot of them did turn away and at least _pretend_ to mind their own business.

As soon as we got over to the Cullens table, they all turned to look at us. Rosalie with a look of utter disgust, Alice will a nod of approval for my attire, Jasper tensed, Emmett just winked at me, and Edward looked at us with polite disinterest. Their gold eyes looking oddly empty and solid, except for Emmet and Alice, their eyes were liquid gold.

"Hey guys," I said brightly. "I just wanted to tell you guys something."

"Bella," Jasper put in, "Don't you think you could do this later in private?" I felt a wave of apprehension flow over us and knew that Jasper was using his ability.

"Nope," I replied popping my p. "What I have to say can be said in_ front _of Jessica and Angela."

"What did you tell them?" Rosalie hissed at me.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head at her and she closed her mouth.

"I just wanted to tell you that just because you guys are back, don't mean that everything is going to go back to the way it was. Because its not. Things have changed," I informed them haughtily.

"Oh, you mean your new boyfriend?" Alice asked her voice cold.

"New boyfriend!?" Jess and Angela gaped at me. "You didn't tell us you had a new boyfriend," they said together.

"I don't," I shook my head at them.

"But, that guy," Alice started.

"Oh, you mean, Frank? He's not my boyfriend," I replied again haughty. "Like I said, things have changed, au reviour," I wiggled my fingers at them, spun on my heel and walked away, making sure my hips sway seductively. I heard footsteps behind me, but when I sat down next to Frank, only Jessica was with me. I looked back at the Cullen table and saw Angela still standing there. Angela looked up and I raised an eyebrow in question. She just smiled at me and shook her head. I motioned with my hand for her to come back to the table. Shaking her head no at me she turned away. My eyes narrowed and I turned away from their table.

That day, after school was over I was sitting in the passenger seat of Jessica's car listening to her I pod that was plugged into the car radio. Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3 was playing over the air. The volume was turned up really loud and I wasn't the only one by Jess' car listening to her music. Her car was surrounded by a bunch of our friends. Some kids were singing along with the song including me.

Shush , shut your lips

Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

I said shush , shut your lips

Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

I said shush , shut your lips

Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

The Cullens were standing by Edward's Volvo and looking in my direction. I watched as Angela came down the steps behind their car. She was about to pass them when Alice stopped her with a hand on her arm. I got out of Jessica's car and the crowd parted to let me through. I had my arms crossed over my chest and leaned against the hood of Jessica's car. Tapping my foot impatiently waiting for Jessica was how the Cullens and Angela found me. Once they got to the front of Jess' car, everybody instantly found something else to do. We were alone by the car when Jessica finally got out of the school. The song now playing was Please Don't Leave Me by Pink.

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me

"So Bella, we were talking to Angela and she had an idea," Alice's voice broke into my blank staring. "We should have a small party at the Weber's house. And we'd really like if you would help us set up for it."

"Why not?" I replied, asking myself rather than them. "So when are you putting your plan into motion?"

"Tomorrow and we're going to invite you, Jessica, Ben, Mike, and Frank. Angela and we will be there to of course," Emmett said.

"Of course, and I am sure that everybody you invite will come. After all, everybody loves a good party," I almost bantered back.

Do you forget me

I 'm dying, I'm praying

Bleeding, and screaming, am I too lost to be saved?

I am too lost? Sang Jessica's I Pod.

"Bella, I am sorry that I was late," Jessica's puts in breathlessly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, Ang and the Cullens are going to have a _small _party at Angela's house tomorrow. And we are going to help them set up," I informed her with a smile.

We got into Jessica's car to Lying is the Most Fun a can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic at the Disco. As we drove off I watched the Cullens and Angela watching us. The curiosity was eating at me, I really wanted to know that else Angela had said to them during lunch, but I guess I'll never know.

Getting out of the car I walked right into the center. I waltzed right past the front desk to the room where the nine month olds were watched. As soon as I walked through the door and saw my daughter; she was all bundled up and held by Mrs. Garson. When she saw me, Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she held her arms out to me. I picked her up and she smiled and patted my cheek, showing my images of what had happened that day. That was how I knew everything that went on and that she was safe. Thanking Mrs. Garson I left the center and carried her out to Jessica's car. Placing her into her car seat, I go in and Jessica drove us back to my house.

"Thanks again, Jess. I don't know when my truck is going to get done, so I'm going to take out Elizabeth's car seat," I told her.

After I got inside and changed my clothes. Elizabeth patted my cheek to show that she was hungry. I carried her back downstairs, into the kitchen and grabbed up her sippie cup. I knew that she wanted so I unlocked the cupboard that held the animal that I bought from the butcher's shop. The sippie cup was dark purple so you couldn't see what the cup held.

Going back into the living room I got out my trig homework and watched as Elizabeth sat there drinking her and playing with a little, black ball on the floor. Every once in awhile I glanced up to check up on her; about ten minutes had gone by when I heard the doorbell ring. Standing up I swung Elizabeth up into my arms and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and standing there was all the Cullens, including Carlisle and Esme.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a choked voice.

"We wanted to talk to you privately. Can we please come in?" Esme asked her eyes soft.

"Sure," I replied, "just close the door when you're all in," I told them as I spun on my heel and walked back into the living room. I turned around and they were all standing there staring at me.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked, her voice a coo. "Are you babysitting her?"

"No, I'm not, this is my daughter," I informed them.

They all just gaped at me, their mouths hanging open.

Esme was the first to recover, "Can I hold her?"

"If she'll go to you," I answered. Certain that she wouldn't, as she had her face buried in my hair, I tried to put her down, but every time I tried she tightened her legs around my waist.

"I guess not," Esme said a little bit of disappointment leaking into her voice.

"So, did your boyfriend leave you when he found out that you were pregnant? Or did he stick around?" Edward asked, harshness in his voice.

At his tone, I raised my chin a fraction higher in the air and replied in my coldest voice.

"No, the boyfriend didn't know that I was pregnant when he left. And he still doesn't know that he has a daughter," I replied frostily.

"You haven't told him?" asked Carlisle. "You might want to because you never know. He may decide to help you out."

"What if I don't need or want him to help me out?" I asked bitterly.

Apparently they hadn't thought of that as they fell silent.

"What's her name," Rosalie asked in the same coo voice.

Taking a deep breath I replied, "Elizabeth Vale Swan. Vale being v-a-l-e."

Chapter Two

Finding Out

"Why Elizabeth?" Edward asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Because I think that it's a very pretty name," I replied looking everywhere but at the people, well, vampires, in front of me.

I felt a cold rush of wind and a cold stone finger lifted my chin up. Raising my head, I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes. For a second he held my gaze before I turned my head and pulled my chin away from his finger. I didn't want to because he touching me made we want him again and I loved his skin touching mine. I d to feel my heart rate speed up when he touched me because I knew that all the vampires in the room could hear it. I stepped away from him and tightened my hold on Elizabeth.

As I stepped away I could have sworn I heard Edward sigh, but didn't really care too much if he had. Elizabeth started crying and I was glad of a distraction.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" I asked her knowing that she would tell me when she touched me. She lifted her hand and placed it against my cheek.

"She needs to be changed," Edward put it.

"Thanks, but I kind of realized that," I told him angrily. But then I stopped. "You can hear her thoughts?"

"Yes, I can," he replied looking confused. It took a minute before comprehension flooded his features. "You thought that maybe since I couldn't read your mind, you thought, or hoped, that I wouldn't be able to read hers," he said bitterly.

Not answering I went over to the end table by Rosalie to where the diapers and wipes were stored. Squatting down I grabbed a new diaper and some wipes and headed behind the couch. When I was done, I left Elizabeth lying on the floor and threw her old diaper away making a stop at the kitchen sink to wash my hands. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching as Elizabeth rolled over on her knees, and grabbed the back of the couch. Using her grip on the couch she slowly drew herself up and stood on her legs, all the while holding the back of the couch in a grip. A wide smile spread across my face as she let go of the back of the couch and tottered forward three steps. She came to a stop when she was in view of the Cullens and put her arms out to my, her little hands clenching into fists over and over again. Slowly she kind of swayed back and forth as I walked towards her. Once I got to her, I swung her up into my arms and she laughed a high, tinkling, soprano laugh. Her laughter was so infectious that I had to join in.

"Bella," Alice's voice interrupted mine and Elizabeth's laughter. "Why were you riding with Jessica and why is your truck not here?"

"Well, the other day my truck was having problems, not wanting to start. Since I am no mechanic and the mechanics around her charge too much, I took it to Jacob Black in La Push. Besides the truck used to belong to the Blacks so he should know how to fix it. But he's been a little busy lately and hasn't really had time to get to it…" I broke off.

"What is it Bella," Jasper asked, I assumed he had picked up on my stress.

"You guys are back," I said knowing I sounded like an idiot, stating the obvious. "I have to warn, well tell, the Quileutes…" I trailed off again. "I'm pretty sure that you guys remember the werewolves when you guys were here a long time ago. Well, the werewolves are back as well and since you guys were gone, they extended the patrol lines. But now that you're back, they're gonna need to pull back a little."

"You have been cavorting with werewolves," Edward asked angrily. "They are the worst, most immature, volatile…"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," I shouted at him angrily and coldly, cutting him off. "At least they stay and don't run off! At they least they continue to protect those that they have sworn to protect. Did you know that while you were gone, Laurent came back? He came back on Victoria's orders and he would have killed me if the werewolves hadn't shown up and destroyed him." I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my face and the shudders that ran through my body at reliving running into Laurent in the meadow. I held tightly onto Elizabeth as if she was my lifeline. I felt a pair of cold, strong, stone arms encircle both me and Elizabeth. I stood there the tears rolling down my face and let the arms continue to hold us. I knew whose arms they were and as much as I was upset at him right now, I let it slide. Needing the comforting embrace I leaned my head forward so my forehead was resting on his cold chest.

A/N: Please read and let me know what you think. Tell me if I should continute or not. Please and Thank you!!!


	2. Warning

Chapter Two

Warning

After my tears were finished, I leaned back and the arms let go of me. As I stepped back I looked up into Edward's face and though I saw a flash of hunger in his eyes. Shaking my head, I dislodged the feeling; he had told me that he didn't love me. He had said that I was not important to him and that he no longer wanted me. I guess that I hadn't been able to satisfy him after all.

Elizabeth's hand reached up and touched the tears that were on my face. Her eyebrow furrowed slightly as she rubbed her hand on my face. I could feel that she was trying to comfort me. Looking down at my daughter I felt the involuntary smile spread across my face. Every time I saw my daughter I felt a wave of pleasure, after all she was mine and part Edward. I still loved him, but he didn't love me. There was no way I wanted him to feel burdened to stay just because Elizabeth was his daughter I know him. He would try to be a "gentleman."

"Bella," Rosalie started to say but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Shifting Elizabeth to my right side I went to answer the cordless phone that was sitting on its stand by the Cullens. As I came by them, Elizabeth once again buried her face in my hair so that they couldn't see her face and she couldn't see theirs.

"Hello, Swan Residence," I said into the phone.

"Bella, good news, I got your truck fixed," Jacob's jubilant voice told me.

"Oh, good, no more riding with Jessica and now I can start taking Elizabeth to the daycare center again. Thanks Jake for fixing it. So, have you found anything more lately?" I asked.

"Nope, not a thing. Have you heard from the _leeches_ yet?" Jacob asked sneering.

"Not _leeches, _the Cullens, and yes, actually I have. They are in my living room right now," I told him smiling, anticipating his reaction.

"_What! _They're back! I didn't know that!?" he shouted.

"Yeah, I was going to call and tell you that they were back and to pull the patrol lines back. I mean, you don't want to get caught across the line, do you?" I asked teasing him.

"Actually…," he started to reply.

"No, Jake, no fighting. Besides Sam wouldn't allow it and neither would I," I told him gently.

"You're right, sorry. Have you told them yet?" he asked slowly.

"No," I replied, avoiding the Cullens stares. "I am working up to that, if I decide to tell them at all. Which I may not."

"What, Bella?" Alice mouths at me.

I just shook my head at her.

"Look, Jake, you may not think so, but happens to be rude to be on the phone while you have guests. So I have to go and call me if you guys get anything. Bye Jake," I told him.

"Bye, Bells," he replied and the phone went .

I hung up and placed the phone back on it's receiver.

"What was that all about Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," I told her dully.

"Bella," Jasper started, "why are you feeling nervous? The nerves are coming off of you in waves. And why is it that your daughter's scent doesn't burn our throats?"

I just looked at the Cullens, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Before I could answer, I hear Charlie's police cruiser coming into the drive. "Bells, I noticed the cars outside. Are the Cullens here, at least, I think those cars belong to the Cullens," my dad's voice asked after he opened the front door.

"Yeah, dad, the Cullens are here. We're all in the living room," I called out to him.

I hear him put his gun up. His heavy footsteps could be hear coming into the living room.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve showing your faces here," Charlie practically yelled as he entered the room.

"Dad, calm down," I started to say.

"No, I won't calm down! They left you almost a year ago and now I come home and they are in our living room and you are acting like everything is fine!" he thundered. "When they left, I thought that I was going to lose you for the first couple of months. After you stopped being a zombie, you come out and tell me that you're pregnant. You could have really harmed your daughter! And then you refuse to tell me who the hell the father is!"

"Dad, I,"

"No, Bells, they need to hear this. When your eight months pregnant you come out and tell me who the father of your child is," he stopped.

"Who is the father, Charlie?" Edward asked his velvet voice perfectly modulated. And if I didn't know better then I would have said that he was surpressing jealousy. After all, he couldn't be jealous, he told met that I was no good for him and that he didn't want me. I showed him. I had thought that if he didn't want me, than who would? But I found out that plenty of people wanted me, even after I had a daughter.

"You don't know, " Charlie questioned.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be asking," Rosalie muttered.

I shot a glare at her and I felt tears on my shoulder. I looked down to see Elizabeth crying.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Momma," Elizabeth sobbed. "Momma, please stop momma, I am getting scared with all of this yelling."

Everyone in the room let out a shocked breath.


	3. Revelation

Chapter Three

BPOV

"Did she just talk in a _full _sentece?" Carlisle asked incredulously. "No nine month old child has ever spoken in full sentences before, it's absolutely impossible."

"Obviously it's not impossible otherwise she would never have done it," I snapped at him.

"Bella, who is the father?" Edward asked.

"You really have to ask? Haven't you figured it from Charlie yet?" the first question I asked aloud and the second I merely mouthed since Charlie didn't know that Edward could read minds.

"He's not thinking about the father or the name of the father, He is just thinking about me...." he trailed off, this he also mouthed to me.

"It's okay Elizabeth baby," I croon to her, slowly rocking her in my arms. "We'll stop yelling. I am truly sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We weren't really thinking about it," I murmured against her bronze colored hair. Seriously, they hadn't figured it out yet? I mean, come on. Aren't vampires supposed to be smart?

"It's okay momma, you didn't mean anything," Elizabeth replied almost as if she was soothing me.

"Baby, why don't you look at our guests? Or would you like to hear their names first?"

"Names first momma," she answered her face still buried in my hair.

"Their names are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen, and their children: Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen," I informed her using their full names.

With that she lifted her head and looked at the Cullens straight on.

Eight mouths dropped open nearly hitting the floor, eight pairs of eye swung from Elizabeth's face to mine to Edward's and back again. Over and over. I could see that they were still trying to take it all in.

"Yes, Edward is Elizabeth's father. Certainly things should be clearer now. Although I am quite shocked that it took you so long to figure it out," I told them chuckling.


	4. Imprinting

Chapter Four

"But how?! It's completely impossible for a vampire to have children!" Rosalie asked. "If vampires could have children, I would surely have found a way by now!"

"Female vampires can't have children because female vampires can not change. But men stay the same throughout their whole life. I don't know where, but somewhere I heard that Charlie Chaplain was like in his forties when he fathered a child," I explained. "You see, my body changes and I can carry a child. But a female vampire's body won't extend to accept a child. There is a difference between an all human baby and a half-human half-vampire child. You see, a human child progresses very slowly, but a half-human half-vampire one progresses quite quickly. You see, Elizabeth shouldn't be able to talk or walk, or any of the things that she can do. She is also much smarter than the average human," I said proudly.

"I have a grandchild!" Esme exclaimed.

"I have a niece! That's another human experience that I can experience!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'm an aunt," Rosalie breathed.

"Hey, this is going to be such fun!!! Another human to make blush and help me do jokes!!" Emmett bellowed.

"I'm a father," Edward said quietly.

"A mere technicality," I offered in. "You did father her, but have acted like a father. You left so there, you're not really a father in the actual sense. There is also no reason to go along like you want to be here. You don't have to be in her life after all, that is what you choose, is it not?" I asked rhetorically.

"Bella, she's my daughter too. I have the right…"Edward began.

"You have the right!?" I shouted at him. "What right, Edward? You left. You forfeited any right to have any part of my life. And yes, Elizabeth is also your daughter, but you haven't been around. There's no reason for me to allow you to have anything to do with our lives. Like I said, there is no reason for you to stick around," I replied. I still love him, too bad he doesn't love me back. He would be a wonderful father. If only Elizabeth knew her father, really knew him, she would love him. But he doesn't love me and if he does stick around, it's probably out of guilt and obligation.

"Bella," Edward started to say but was interrupted by Elizabeth dropping her sippie cup to the floor.

He bent down to pick it up when Elizabeth started wailing at the top of her lungs. And boy, does she have some lungs.

"What's the matter with her?" Emmett yelled over her screaming.

Elizabeth tapped the side of my face showing me the image of Edward grabbing her empty sippie cup. Then I got a flash of , as well as a flash of dislike.

"She doesn't want me to pick it up. But why was she thinking of ?" Edward wondered.

"I thought that you couldn't read my mind?!" I hissed at him.

"I wasn't, I was reading hers," he replied, bewildered.

Realizing my mistake I bent down and retrieved the cup. Before I could leave the living room and enter the kitchen, Charlie came out of the kitchen carrying the black container of animal from the locked cupboard. How did he? Oh, right, I gave him a key so that if I wasn't there, he could get the for her.

"Ummm, Bella, what's in the container?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

Charlie came over to me and handed me the container. I sat down on the couch, ignoring Carlisle's question. I shifted Elizabeth to sit on my lap and gave her the container to hold. With that I opened her cup and placed it between my legs so that I could fill it up. Opening the container, I then proceeded to pour the into her cup. Once I was done, I replaced the lid of the container, closed her sippie cup and handed it over to her.

"That's enough of that for today Lizzie bee. I will give you something with more substance later," I told her solemnly. She nodded to me the cup in her mouth. I knew that she would try to coerce me into giving her more . But as she is also half-human, she will need to eat human food as well as vampire food.

"You feed her animal ?" Rosalie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. What would you prefer I feed her, human ? She may not be able to hunt yet but that doesn't mean that she can't have animal ," I answered sarcastically. "She is, after all, part vampire. As vampires need so do half-vampires."

"Where do you get the if it's not hunted for?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Oh, the is hunted all right," I said.

"You don't hunt for the do you Bella?" Edward asked. "That would be very dangerous for you. I seem to remember having you promise to stay safe and not get into any danger."

"Why would you care if I did anything dangerous? You don't love me. And besides, I don't hunt for the . Jake does. He would do anything for Elizabeth," I explained.

"Why would he do that?" Esme asked.

"He would do anything for her because he imprinted on her," I replied.

"Imprinting, what's imprinting?" Emmett asked in a confused tone.


	5. Explaining

"Imprinting is when a werewolf finds their other half, or soul-mate," I explained.

"What!" all seven of the Cullens shout.

"You're telling us that a teenage werewolf is in love with your daughter and you are okay with that?" Rosalie gapingly shouted at me.

"A werewolf loves our daughter?! Have you taken complete leave of your senses?" Edward ranted, his golden eyes furious.

"You are not understanding. Any of you. He is NOT in LOVE with a nine month old child! When a werewolf imprints, he becomes whatever she _needs _him to be. It is an amazing thing, when a werewolf imprints. The moment he first lays eyes on her, it's like gravity is no longer holding him to this earth, she is. It like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," I gently explained.

"So, you are okay with a teenage werewolf as your daughter's soul-mate?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am completely okay with it. Besides, it's not like that right now. You see, a werewolf becomes whatever his imprint needs him to be. He could be the best friend that anybody has ever had, the best uncle in the world, the best lover, and the best husband. Or, pertaining to Jake and Elizabeth, and Quil and Claire, the best babysitter in the entire world. I mean, you should see those two around their imprints. They are worse than a pair of paranoid, overprotective mothers! I swear it is one of the funniest things to see," I said laughingly.

"Quil and Claire? You're telling me that two werewolves have imprinted on nine month olds?" Esme asked confused.

"Actually, Claire has just recently turned three. He imprinted on her when she was two. She is another one of Emily Young's cousins. Emily is Sam Uley's imprint. And what I mean by another one of Emily's cousins, is that Embry has also imprinted on a cousin of Emily's. We were all in La Push having a picnic. Crystal Forrester was visiting from the Makah Reservation and had taken a walk so Embry and the guys hadn't seen her yet.. Embry, Jake, and Quil had decided to help us in the kitchen carrying out food. We had given Embry the glass bowl of mashed potatoes to carry and we followed him out. Crystal had just arrived and Embry had a clear view of her. On his face, he looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes were filled with adoration of her. He then promptly dropped the _glass _bowl of mashed potatoes. The glass shattered and potatoes flew everywhere. He bore the brunt of it. It was hilarious! Everyone was covered in mashed potatoes while Embry just stood there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes trained on her. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. He looked hurt for one second before he blushed red and apologized for breaking the glass bowl and wasting the mashed potatoes. Crystal walked up to him and gave him a hug and said that he was the first person to make her laugh since her father has passed away," I relived that past with a sigh. I had had the most interesting time of seeing a werewolf imprint..

"Well, that seems to make more sense the way that you explained it. It is most interesting. Although I am confused to the part about how there are werewolves now. I thought that they had died out," Carlisle mused.

"You, Bella, are a magnet for danger. If we could bottle your luck, we would have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands. How your terrible luck could reressueruct such beasts like the werewolves is amazing," Edward said almost angrily.

"What are you talking about Edward? _I _didn't bring back the werewolves. Don't you know? You honestly don't know," I asked shocked. _Me, _bring back the werewolves?! What in the world is he thinking! Oh, and blaming me! What else does he want to blame me for, getting pregnant, or maybe global warming! I felt a wave of calm wash over me and threw a baleful glance at Jasper. "If I wanted to be calmed down Jasper, I would have asked. Please refrain from using your ability on me. I would like to know that _I _am feeling something and not _you _making me feel it!" I ranted at him. And then I felt remorse for ranting at him, after all, he was just trying to help. "I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to yell. I am just a little bit frustrated and on the edge," I apologized.

"That's quite all right Bella," Jasper said quietly with a small smile.

"Back to the werewolves. What are we supposed to know?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"_ I _didn't bring back the werewolves. _Vampires _did. The werewolves came back because the vampires did," I replied.

"Extraordinary," Carlise mused.

"Interesting theory," Edward said.

"Theory?" I snorted, "Look at the facts Edward. You guys were here seventy years ago and so were the werewolves. You guys were not here and there were no werewolves. Now you guys are back and their are werewolves again. And no, there is _no way _that this is simply coincidence," I forestalled Edward as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Now, I think it is time for you guys to leave, Elizabeth is asleep and I am getting tired myself. She will most likely be awake again in a few hours wanting to eat. And I do need to get some sleep myself," I ever so gently asked them to leave, motioning my head towards the sleeping child in my arms.

"Thank you for talking to us Bella," Esme said gently. After a quiet chorus of good-bye, the Cullens, all except for Edward and Rosalie left.

"Can I give her a kiss and say good night," Rosalie quietly asked. I nodded my head. She bent over and gave Elizabeth a soft kiss on the forehead. Brushed back some of her bronze curls and whispered good night. She then exited after smiling at me.

Edward just stood there looking at me and Elizabeth. His golden eyes were unreadable.

"Why are you still here? I am sure that your family is waiting for you," I asked curiously but not in a mean way.

"May I.... may I give her a kiss as well and also say good night?" he asked hesitantly. After a moment I nodded my head.

He bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead, my eyes teared at the sight of their bronze heads together. The sight tugged at my heartstrings. I wanted him to always be here like this. Us together like a family. Him loving both of us and me a vampire with him. But that was an irrational want and probably not something that was going to happen as much as I wanted it too.

Edward stood up and looked at me for a long moment, his golden eyes like liquid gold. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead as well. "Good night," he said quietly as he turned away. I thought I heard him say my love, but I couldn't be sure. I walked upstairs with my daughter in my arms. Not bothering to put her in her crib, I just lay down on my bed with my daughter cradled into my side. Within moments I was asleep.


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 6

The next morning I was woken up by Elizabeth's high, tinkling, laughter. She was pointing at a spider dangling from the ceiling. It seemed to be confused and kept wandering around on his string.

"Look, momma! The spider is confused. Aren't spiders supposed to be smart? He, it, looks really funny," Elizabeth laughed,

"I think that you've humiliated the poor spider enough," Jake's deep voice rang in the room. We looked over to the doorway and he was standing there smiling at us.

"Jake!" Elizabeth shouted. She jumped down from the bed and ran into his arms. He swung her through the air.

"Hey, half-pint. I heard you met your dad yesterday. Stupid leech, he has no idea what he's been missing," Jake grumbled half to himself.

"Jake, please don't. I would like my daughter to form her own opinion of him. And not just adapt someone elses," I told him, glaring pointedly at him.

"I don't like him momma," Elizabeth put in.

"Honey, why don't you wait until you get to know him before you say that," I told her gently. You may find that you do like him. Please just don't make hasty judgements," I asked her.

"Okay, momma, I will," Elizabeth promised solemnly.

"Honey, you know that while I am mad at Edward and upset, I still love him. He may not love me anymore but I love him with my whole heart and I will never cease to," I told her a bit sadly.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear you say that," floated in Alice's voice from outside.

I walked over to the window and looked down. Alice stood underneath my tree waving at me. "I wasn't eavesdropping. Well, not really anyway. I was just wondering if I could come in and talk to you," Alice asked cautiously.

"Why not? You're already here. you might as well. Just open the door and let yourself in. Just wait in the living room and we'll be down in a minute," I called down to her.

I closed the window and turned to see Jake frowning at me.

"What, Jake? It's my house and I will invite into it whom I decide," I informed him frostily. "Besides," I said more warmly," Alice heard me say that I loved her brother. So that in itself means that I need to talk to her, alright. Anyways, if you could kindly leave, I would like to dress myself and my daughter."

"Sure, I'll just wait in the hallway for you guys," he replied giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and handing her to me.

As soon as he left the phone rang. "Jake, could you please answer that?" I shouted.

"sure," he yelled back.

I put Elizabeth down on the floor and threw on a pair of shorts and a blue halter top. I changed Elizabeth's diaper and put on her: blue jeans with flowers embroidered on the left leg, and a long-sleeved green shirt that said in white letters, 'To cute to bee real' with a few bees embroidered on.

I grabbed her sippie cup and we left the room. Once we got downstairs, Jake and Alice were down there sitting on opposite sides of the small room.

"No need for you to be so friendly with each other," I said a bit testily.

"Well, you seem to have developed more of a fashion sense," Alice said approvingly.

"Bella, there was some guy on the phone. He was surprised when he heard me answer the phone. Said that he thought you didn't let guys stay the night. He wanted to tell you that he is tired of playing your game. So if you didn't let him know that you were done playing games, he was done with you. I told him not to even wait," Jake told me laughing.

"Thanks Jake. I am done with whom ever it was anyway," I told him, also laughing.

"Bella, about what you said earlier..." Alice started to say.

"Alice, I did mean what I said earlier. But your brother said that he didn't love me. And I don't want you telling him what I said. If you could just keep it to yourself, please," I asked her hopefully.

"But Bella, he does love you. He's just afraid that you don't love him anymore. I mean, he saw you yesterday. He thinks you love the guys you're messing around with. Bella, he's a guy. He may be like a 110 years old, but at heart is still just a seventeen year old boy. He doesn't really know what to do. I mean, you are the only he's been with. So he is a virgin in all ways but one, since he did get you pregnant," Alice told me.

"Okay, Alice. I am not sure if I really believe you. If Edward still loves me, then he needs to tell me himself. Not only that, he has to prove that he loves am and prove that he's worth it. I am not so sure as he did leave me in the first place. And you are not to tell him anything of this conversation. He needs to figure it out on his own," I warned her.

"of course. I won't say a word," Alice promised. "Could I hold Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her." I replied.

"Elizabeth, would it be all right if I held you?" Alice asked hopefully.

Elizabeth ed her head to the side and pondered Alice for what seemed a long time. Then she touched the side of my face. She flashed a picture of drinking her and waving at me from Alice's arms. So I walked over to Alice as Elizabeth held her arms out. I placed her in Alice's arms as Jake took a step forward.

"Bella, are you sure that that's a good idea? Letting a sucker hold your half-_human_ daughter?" Jake growled.

Before I could answer Elizabeth's voice rang out. "I want her to hold me. Besides, she won't hurt me Jake," she told him quite happily.

Jake grumbled under his breath but stepped back.

After Elizabeth was settled in Alice's embrace, I took her sippie cup into the kitchen to get her some . When I came back in Elizabeth was grinning happily and Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

I handed Elizabeth her cup which she grabbed from me and started to devour it.

"Careful Lizzie-bee, you're going to make yourself sick," I admonished her.

"Oh, and everyone else is going to be here in like fifteen seconds. You don't mind do you?" Alice asked.

"No, as long as you keep quiet," I replied.

Just as Alice predicted the doorbell rang in fifteen seconds. I went to the front door to let the rest of the Cullen's in. Edward was in the front and his mouth about fell open when he saw what I was wearing. "Alice is already here you guys can just come in," I told them.

We went into the living room and when they looked very shocked when they saw Elizabeth in Alice's arms.

"She is letting Alice hold her?" Rosalie asked, looking hurt.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough. But if you'd like, you could ask her if she'd let you. I mean, she did let Alice. I don't decide who holds her, she does," I consoled her.

"Okay," Rosalie replied.

"Honey, could I hold you?" Rosalie asked carefully.

Elizabeth put out her hand towards me. I turned my cheek towards her and she placed her hand on my face. She flashed an image of her in Rosalie's arms.

"You can hold her," I told Rosalie.

"What did she just do?" Emmett asked. "When she put her hand on your cheek?"

"It seems that Elizabeth is talented like her father. You know how Edward can read people's mind? Well, Elizabeth has to touch people but she can put thoughts and images into people's heads. It's like she took Edward's power, turned it around and made it the complete opposite.


	7. Laurent and Victoria

Chapter Seven

"How extraordinary," Carlisle commented. "So she is very talented. Amazing in a little child."

"I am not little!" Elizabeth shouted at Carlisle.

"Elizabeth," I called sharply. "Do not raise your voice."

"Yes, momma. I'm sorry," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Apologize to Mr. Cullen," I told her firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen."

"It's quite alright ma'am, " Carlisle said with a smile. "And you can call me Carlisle."

"Is that all right momma? Can I call him Carlisle?" Elizabeth asked me hopefully.

"Of course, he just said to call him that. You can call the Cullens pretty much whatever they ask you to call them," I replied, looking over to the Cullens for confirmation. They all nodded.

"Anyways. So Jake, what are you doing over here so early in the morning?" I asked him curiously.

"I was just going to bring you up to date on what's happening on the rez with the pack," he replied.

"Ahem!" Elizabeth cleared her throat sharply.

"And to visit my favorite half-vampire half-human," he commended.

"I'm your only half-vampire half-human, of course I'm your favorite," she said smugly.

"Elizabeth Swan!" I warned her.

She had the audacity to smile smugly at me, knowing that I would never really punish her. Well, at least, she had never pushed me that far yet.

"As I was saying Belly," Jake continued as if we had never interrupted him. "on the rez we have a situation."

"Don't call me Belly, Jake! And, what's going on at the rez?"

"We have a wedding coming up. Sam and Emily have finally decided to tie the knot after what, three years of ." Jake said with a smile.

"So, nothing new on Victoria?" I asked cautiously, forgetting that the Cullens were in the room and listening to our every word.

"Victoria!?" the Cullens all asked sharply.

"What about Victoria?" Edward asked, his fist clenched.

"Well, leech," Jake said in a deep harsh voice, "when you left, Victoria never stopped hunting down Bella. First she sends this vampire here to look for her. Of course, the leech that he was, was people in the woods for quite a while. People were starting to notice the people disappearing. People, as always, blaming it on the bears or wolves."

"So, you have never really ceased contact with vampires have you?" Alice asked.

"No, I have had plenty of contact. You do remember Laurent, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, he went to the Denali's to try the vegetarian way of life," Esme recalled in her soft voice.

"Yes, well he did and it didn't work very well. He confessed to me that it was hard and he sometimes cheated. Laurent also said that he had come quite fond of the Denali's, Irina especially. He had been out hunting when Victoria found him and sent him after me; to find out if I was still in Forks and to bring me to her. When he found me, he was very thirsty and said that he wasn't going to follow Victoria's orders. Instead, he would do away with me. He told me that I should be thankful that he had found me first. Because Victoria wanted to hurt me. Of course, Laurent is now no more. You see, the wolves found me in the woods and killed him," I told them somberly.

"Damn Laurent to the deepest pits of hell!" Edward hissed.

"Watch your language around my daughter, Cullen!" I yelled at him, glaring.

"You mean our daughter don't you?" Edward asked.

"You. May. Have. Fathered. Her. But. You. Have. Not. Been. Around. You can call her your daughter, when you start acting like a father. Until then, never again are you to call yourself her father." I explained to him in my coldest tone.

At my words, a deep look of hurt appeared on his face. I almost softened mine and ran at him sobbing but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice imperceptibly shake her head at me.

Almost a second later, his immovable cold mask was back. I turned away from him, leaving him to contemplate his next move.

"You see, Laurent explained to me why Victoria wants me . In her eyes it is right, mate for mate. I tried to get Laurent to tell her that it wasn't like that between the two of us anymore. James was Victoria's mate and you know how upset vampires get at the people who rid the world of their mates. That is also why the Denali's are quite put out with us. The wolves killed Laurent, but before they did, he admitted that he had grown quite close to Irina during his stay with them. Laurent is because of me and at the hands...well paws, of the wolves. Irina is very upset because her mate happens to be no longer with us." I continued on, like Edward had never wrongfully gave himself a title he did not deserve.

"Her mate?" Jasper asked.

"Laurent," I said his name with distaste.

"Momma," my daughter called to me, holding out her arms.

Rosalie walked over to me and somewhat reluctantly held my daughter out to me. She placed my Elizabeth in my arms and walked back over to Emmet, who wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked a bit sad, but brightened when Elizabeth waved at her and smiled.

"Thank you for holding me and being nice to me Miss Cullen," Elizabeth warmly said with a small smile on her face.

"You can call me Rosalie or Rose, if that's any easier," Rosalie replied smiling.

"Rose. Aunt Rose," Elizabeth said with a decisive shake of her head.


	8. Confusion and Sorrow

Chapter Eight

Rosalie's smile shone like the sun at Elizabeth's name for her. I know that the one thing Rosalie regreted about being a vampire was the fact of no children to be the mother, aunt, or grandmother of. She looked for all the world that she would be crying if she could.

I smiled at Rosalie and was about to say somthing when Elizabeth held out her hand to me. I leaned towards her and allowed her to place her palm firmly on my cheek. Moving pictures of La Push scenery flashed through my head. Apparently my angel was liking most of her new friends but was dying to see those she adoringly deemed her, wolfy family.

"While this visit was wonderful, Elizabeth and I have an appointment that we simply can not miss. We shall have to leave you to do whatever it is you've all decided your going to do while your here." I told the Cullens smilingly.

"Appointment?" Edward asked worriedly. "Is our...I mean, Elizabeth ill?"

"No, silly. Not that kind of appointment! It's just that we have already promised to spend some time in La Push. The werewolves have a big event coming up and Lizzie is rather fond of them, one especially." I informed them, the last bit was just a swipe at Edward. And sure enough, it had the desired effect. He looked upset and rather ready to punch in a wall.

"An event? What kind of event? A who can stink up a room the fastest?" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Not funny, Emmett!" Elizabeth shouted. "You have to be nice to my wolfy family! They are my friends," she declared hotly. "If you don't like them, then I don't like you!"

"Elizabeth! He was just messing around. He didn;t mean it. Emmett doesn't usually think very carefully before he opens his mouth sometimes. Just because you don't like something that someone has said you do not shout at them. Do you hear me?" I sternly reprimanded her. "Besides the fact, I have already reminded you once today to not shout. So please remember that and think before you do so again"

"Yes, momma. I'm sorry. I just don't like hearind mean things said about people. Especially about people that I like, know, and love. And I feel all of those for the werewolves. Right now, I like them more than the vampires. Don't you momma?" Elizabeth asked looking at me with wide, eyes, so much like mine.

My mouth fell open in shock. Before I could evem fathom what to say, Alice jumped in with," Okay that sounds like a good idea. After you're done in La Push, don't forget that we promised to help Angela with her party on Saturday. We can talk more about it at school tomorrow. After all, Saturday is in two days."

I shot her a deeply grateful smile.

"Bye-bye," Elizabeth said, waving to the Cullens. "Bye-bye Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmet, and Edward," she sang happily.

Everyone but Edward burst into laughter. She was just too cute for anybody's feelings to be hurt about being shunted out of sight. Edward's disappoint was most likely stemming from Elizabeth just calling him Edward and not adding a title to his name as she did the others. He had no idea exactly how hard it was going to be for him to win the title of daddy from both me and my daughter. If Alice was right, and she usually is, then Edward is willing to work for what he wants. If not, it will be his loss and my gain for sure, not to sound cliche.

"Well, I can see that is time for us to be leaving," Esme commented, somewhat disappointedly.

"Elizabeth why don't you give everyone a hug before they have to leave?"I half asked, half told her.

With that I place her on the floor where she walks resolutely to Rosalie first. After Rosalie releases her, Elizabeth gives a hug to Alice, Emse, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper respectedly. Jasper leaning far away from her when he did so. When she got to Edward, she just stood there and looked at him. She had a look on her face that plainly spoke of her displeasure to have to be anywhere near him. I nudge her towards him in vain. She just stood there looking at him before saluting him.

I glance at the rest of the Cullens, unlike me, they were doing marvelous jobs of keeping straight faces. My face also held strains of disapproval but mostly surprise at her clever idea.

She headed to the door and reached out as far as she could towards the doorknob. She jumped but was still too short.

"We can take a hint,"Emmett chuckles. He heads towards the front door and pats the top of Elizabeth's head as he passes her. Rosalie with a last smile and wave at Elizabeth joins her husband. Jasper made a rather hasty exit next. Alice danced gracefully after him as Carlisle follows her out and says, " Thank you for receiving us so kindly and without invitation as well. It's good to have you back my dear. Or perhaps it would be more apropriate to say you have us back."

Esme moved to follow Carlise but before she exited through the door, she turned back to me and gave me an enormous hug. "I love you like a daughter, Bella dear. Never forget that. I don't care what happnes I am never leaving you again. I missed you far too much," she whispered fiercely but lovingly to me.

Edward was the last one out. He gave me a fleeting look before reaching down to pat Lizzie's head as Emmett had done. Except that Elizabeth was having none of that. She let out a wail that quickly filled me with a sharp gut-wrenching feeling. The feeling that I imagine all mothers get when one of their own is unhappy. I flew to her side and quickly lifted her into my arms. She may act and think quite maturely. but she was still a baby at heart. She could take only so much discomfort before it was too much to bear.

"Shh, Elizabeth darling, shh. It's okay, you're okay, you're fine," I whispered soothingly to her rocking her gently in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that she didn't like me that much," he apologized profusely, a look of uncharacteristic pain on his face.

"It's okay Edward. Next time, just please don't touch her. She doesn't like it coming from you," I told him gently.

With a nod of understanding, he exited through the open door closing it behind him.

AN: I am sorry that it's soo short and that I stopped there. But I have been awake for a very long time and my head is . My brain seems to be kind of and not wanting to really think very well right now. Plus I am experiencing a bit of wb at the moment. But I might have more later. Like tomorrow morning or something. But that depends on how much time I have tomorrow night. I am also sorry that I have been dormant for sooo long, but what can I say. Life has just been really busy lately. I will update ASAP. But there might be long gaps in updates agian. But I will try not to make it so.


	9. Wedding Planning in La Push

Chapter Nine

After the Cullens exited, Elizabeth stopped hiccoughing and lifted her head off my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry mama, I just don't like Edward. I am trying. I know he's my daddy but I don't want to call him that," she said.

"That's all right, honey. Alice says that he wants to be with us. But he needs to prove it first. Until then, you don't have to like him," I explained gently.

"Bells?" Charlie asked from his bedroom. "Aren't you guys heading to La Push?"  
"Yeah, dad. I just need to get Lizzie ready to go. Are you going to accompany us or join us later?" I asked curiosly.

"You guys are going to discuss wedding plans and -mythicy things aren't you?" he asked somewhat disgusted. Charlie d things finery as much as things mythical and , or as he says, -mythicy.

"Yes dad. You are going to have to face that part of the universe sooner or later. Hopefully sooner," I teased him.

"No thanks. That's your thing not mine. But have fun," Charlie said.

Leaving Charlie to sit and watch whatever game was happening to be on T.V. Jacob followed me and Elizabeth out.

"You know Bella, you acted like you had forgotten that I was even in the room. Am I really that invisible, or are you just all gaga eyed for Edward?" Jacob teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Jacob. Actually I was hoping that if I acted like you weren't there you'd actually disappear," I teased right back.

"Not fair Bells," Jacob grimaced. "You're supposed to be defending me, not making me feel bad."

I wanna see everybody!" Elizabeth shouted, throwing her arms wide.

Laughing, I handed Elizabeth to Jake so he could put her in her carseat. We headed out as soon as everybody was settled. The drive was kinda long and Elizabeth hadn't gotten her nap, I know it was only a matter of time till she crashed. Sure enought, twenty minutes out, and she was fast asleep.

The whole drive lasted like 45 minutes with my driving. To this day, I absolutely driving fast.

As we pulled up to Emily and Sam's house, Seth, Jared, and Quil carrying Claire, ran out to meet us.

"Shh," I cautioned as they approached my truck. "Lizzie's sleeping and I don't want her to wake up yet, she missed out on her nap this afternoon."

Claire grinned and held her arms out to me. Before I reached for her, I went to get Elizabeth out of her carseat but Jake had already beat me to it. With my daughter taken care of, I saw no reason to deny Claire her wish.

I plucked Claire from Quil's arms who made a face and playfully reached out as if to take her from me. She squealed and shook her head no. He pouted but she just poked his jutting lower lip and laughed happily. She enjoyed this little game.

Jared and Seth just shook their heads at our silliness and followed Jake and Elizabeth into the house. Laughing, we followed them and were greated by Emily's smiling, ruined face. Claire held out her arms to Emily so I transfered her over. Emily kissed Claire's cheek.

"It's great to see you again, Bella. I am so glad that you're going to be helping with wedding details. Sam and I just want family, friends, and a small service. Neither of us has the money or the want of a big fancy ceremony," Emily greeted me warmly and in a rush, her words sort of flowed together slightly, due to her excitement I'm sure.

"It's good to see you too. I'm just glad that I can be of help. I hope that the Cullens being back won't upset things or make them harder. Hopefully it'll lead to Sam being home sooner and/or for longer," I reassured her.d

"The Cullens are back!" Emily gasped. "How come no one tells me these things?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that Jake and told you. He had said that he was telling everybody." I glared at him.

"At least you know now," Seth piped up.

Emily and I both turned our glares to him causing his enthusiasm to die a little in his eyes. I few moments later and he was grinning at us once again, his good nature restored.

Emily laughed and shook her head, "sometimes you amaze Seth Clearwater."

"Now shoo, us girls have wedding plans to finalize," Emily said, waving her arms to shoo the boys out the door. They laughed and loped out of the way of her waving arms.

Jake set my daughter down on the couch in the small living room and followd the guys out the door.

I helped Emily: pick out the colors, figure out the seating arrangement, the receptiong, and outline out the invitations. The whole process took us a good three hours. While we worked, Elizabeth and Claire played together happily on the floor. They drew pictures for Jake and Quil and played in some of our supplies, mainly the paper and ribbons. After I had finished with Emily, the girls were both hungry and tired. I fell to entertaining them while Emily prepared some food for all the hungry people that would be swamping her house in a few minutes, mainly starving werewolves.

After the hungry werewolves arrived, we dug into Emily's amazing cooking. Two hours later after the food had vanished and the house was once again cleaned, Elizabeth and I took our leave. I still had Angela's party to help out with.

AN: Sorry that it's so short. I don't know much about planning weddings so I decided against writing that part. But as I was writing I realized a few things: one, I had totally forgotten that Jake was in the room. Due to my lack of attention he became sort of an invisible ghost. And at the end, it's only in the afternoon. I almost made it night then I remembered from earlier that Bella was supposed to help out at Angela's party today. I'm kinda stuck and my neck hurts from writing, so I'm gonne have to make the whole party thing part of the next chapter. Sorry for causing an inconvenience and waiting so long to update then make the updates short. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer. Thanks for sticking with me, Fyre.


End file.
